Pegasus
}= link=Lêer:Pegasus KHII.png |Size=300px |Description=''Pegasus soos hy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II'' |katakana=ペガサス |romaji=Pegasasu |en=Pegasus |de=Pegasus |fr=Pégase |es=Pegaso |it=Pegaso |pt=Pegasus |fi=Pegasos |nl=Pegasus |type=Somebody |charworld1=Olympus Coliseum |charworld2=Olimpus |role=Allies |origin=Hercules (1997 film) |torigin=Hercules (1997) |company=Disney |enva= |java= |game1=Kingdom Hearts II |game2=Kingdom Hearts III }} - Journal = |journalKH2=Hercules (1997) A beautiful horse that can fly just like an eagle, Pegasus is Hercules' loyal partner. Hercules' father Zeus created Pegasus from a cloud and gave him to Hercules when he was a baby. Hercules and Pegasus were separated for a while, but they were reunited again when they grew up. |journalKH3=Hercules (1997) A flying horse and Hercules' trusty partner. He was a gift from Herc's father, Zeus. }}}} Pegasus is 'n karakter uit Kingdom Hearts II wat in die Olympus Coliseum en in Kingdom Hearts III in die Olimpus woon. Hy is 'n vlieënde perd en ook die beste vriend van Hercules, gemaak deur Zeus se magie. Alhoewel hy 'n belangrike karakter in die Disney-film , soos Megara is, verskyn hy nie in 'n Kingdom Hearts-spel nie maar slegs in Kingdom Hearts II en Kingdom Hearts III. Verskyning Pegasus is 'n suiwer wit perd met ligte bruinhoewe, 'n lugblou stert en 'n lugblauwe mohawkagtige kruin van hare wat van die bokant van sy kop na die basis van sy nek uitstrek. Sy oë het ligblou sclera. Pegasus het twee lang, wit vlerke wat uit sy skouers spruit. Die punte van die eerste paar vere op hierdie vlerke is hemel-blou. Persoonlikheid Pegasus is van 'n vrygewige persoonlikheid en sal naby wees wanneer hy sy gevoelens wil uitdruk. Oor die algemeen weerspieël Pegasus se persoonlikheid sy meester se gevoelens. Byvoorbeeld, as Hercules kwaad is, sal Pegasus sy kop glip en skud op wie die persoon is. Pegasus het 'n sorgvrye, optimistiese gees wanneer hy om sy vriende is. Vir skurke soos Hades, wys Pegasus dadelik sy afkeer en skud sy kop. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Tydens Sora se eerste besoek word Megara deur Hades gevang. Sora en die ander gaan af om haar te red terwyl Hercules die Hydra by die Colosseum veg. Wanneer Megara uiteindelik gevind word, bring Pegasus haar veilig. Wanneer hulle almal terugkeer na die Colosseum, vind hulle dit vernietig deur die Hydra, wat Hercules in 'n depressiewe toestand val laat. Tydens die stryd teen die Hydra, help Pegasus Sora deur hom op sy rug te laat ry om die Hydra se meervoudige koppe aan te val. Wanneer verskeie Reaksie-opdragte verskyn terwyl teen die Hydra geveg word, sal een van hulle Pegasus noem en hy sal Sora na die Hydra bring. Tydens Sora se tweede besoek is Pegasus slegs teenwoordig om Megara veilig te neem nadat Hercules haar van die rivier Styx red en sy vertroue in die proses herstel. Nadat Sora die Hades Paradox Cup gewen het, skop Pegasus Hades, wat die god laat stuur wat oor die Underdrome vlieg. 'N geruime tyd na Xemnas se nederlaag, is hy gesien geniet die uitsig van die herbou Coliseum met die ander. Gallery File:Pegasus KHII.png|Pegasus se voorkoms in Kingdom Hearts II. File:Pegasus KHIII.png|Pegasus se voorkoms in Kingdom Hearts III. Oorsprong Hierdie weergawe van Pegasus het sy oorsprong in die Disney-oorspronklike film Hercules. Zeus het Pegasus van die wolke vir Hercules geskep, en mettertyd kom hy een van Hercules se grootste bondgenote en vriende. In een van Pegasus se verskynings in die fliek, wanneer Hercules Megara red, kom Pegasus en help Hercules deur hy met Megara weg te vlieg van die gevaar. In die tradisionele legendes was Pegasus 'n kind van die Gorgon Medusa, en in sommige weergawes, van die Seegod Poseidon. Hy het uit Medusa se nek uitgebreek toe sy deur Perseus vermoor en onthoof is. Eksterne skakels inligting opgehaal op 20.11.2018.